


Hybrids

by zanfii



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanfii/pseuds/zanfii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Jongup is a hybrid with higher brain power than a usual one. Bang Yongguk claims he can help. Him, and his colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrids

I’m Moon Jongup and I’m not quite sure what I am.  
I’m a science experiment.  
A man and an animal.  
There’s a lot more like me in here, the institute in which we live in. It’s not a nice place, although I don’t know anywhere else that I would like to call nice. Jeju Island is a typical example, right?  
We have a small library room, and I’ve nearly read everything in it.  
I had very little political knowledge, so the explanation to my own situation was vague. Even to me.

Hybrids are man-made.  
As pets.  
Sold to the ones who can afford us.  
We serve no legitimate purpose.  
Once sold, we wouldn’t experience the world. Ultimately we would be caged in a luxurious house, entertaining guests. We would be fed and taken care of by our owners.  
They did it for fun.  
_As a pastime._

Unlike humans, our brain power and capacity was very limited.  
It was made so.  
So that a community wouldn’t build, and we wouldn’t riot against our creators.  
Usually at an age past thirty, a hybrids brain functionality would collapse.  
The lucky ones only lose their memory.  
The unlucky ones fell into similar symptoms of Parkinson’s at first. Ultimately they would fall into eternal sleep. The words only added a sprinkle to the reality of a coma.  
Hybrids do not wake afterwards.

I’ve been in the institute for six months now; ever since I remember being alive.

We’ve been told that we had been human once, who had fallen from their nervous coordination. If their family agrees, the institute takes us in, touch us up with their gear, attach a tail and ears … mess us up and turn us into toys.

Constantly our brain activity is under inspection.  
If there are signs that you’re too smart, they’d turn few knobs and you’d retard.

I try not to think while I am at the institute.  
That’s how I’ve kept myself to myself.

But the day of judgement won’t be too late.  
I’d be taken away, bought by some rich woman to entertain her.  
It didn’t matter who.

As soon as I pass my examinations in the institute and they sell me, I am free from their eye.  
I will manage.  
Perhaps if I play my cards right, I can get away.

That is my plan.

 

It was a cold, December night when I was sold.  
A man and another came into the institute to take me home.

I had always dressed poorly, with the same old white shirt and sky blue shorts as the rest who had lived here. The rooms were set in perfect conditions for us, test subjects, so that we would perform as expected. We never had had anything to worry about.  
They took good care of us.

The two men, whom I could not gather courage to look up to, asked me to follow and I did.  
They got into the two front seats of their vehicle, and I got into the back.

The engine whirred softly, and I could barely see anything outside. It was dark and the windows had frosted up. It was snowing outside but the vehicle was warm.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

The one who wasn’t driving asked, turning his head.

 

“Not.” I said.

 

The one who was driving chuckled. “You’ve chosen a one who doesn’t talk.”

The other one huffed and crossed his arms. “He had the best brain record activity. You wanted a smart one, right?” He said.

I immediately felt myself turning alarmed.  
_Who were these men?_

“He is so not your type.” The one driving laughed.  
The other one rolled his eyes, I could see from the rearview mirror. “What would you know?”

“Channie, I’ve kept you with me for three years now, I might know more than you think I do.”

The said one huffed. “Puh-lease.” He bobbed his head.

 

The one driving laughed, and spared me a glance from the mirror.

“I’m Bang Yongguk.” He said. “And this one is Himchan. He’s a hybrid. Just like you.”

 

I narrowed my brows.  
He’s a hybrid?  
Then where were his ears?

“I’m sorry but there really isn’t any other way to talk to any of you if one of you is not bought.” Yongguk said.  
“You’re smarter than you show, Jongup. We know that.” He went on.

“I’m … well; trying to help you.” He said. “…and Himchan, and … perhaps someday… all hybrids.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, narrowing my brows.

“I, and my colleagues, are trying to undo the Hybrid part of people. As you can see, we’ve already removed Himchans’ cat ears.”

“They’re still working on my tail.” Himchan threw in a comment.

“You probably already thought of running away but ears and tails would be a dead give-away, right?” Yongguk said. “We’re trying to help – but … it’s not like we’re a successful bunch who have a lot of money. Or resources.” Yongguk explained. “We study hybrids, decide what’s best to be done – so you see, it’s a lot of research we’re doing.”

 

“… and I got picked into it?” I asked.  
Yongguk nodded.

“But truthfully, I don’t plan to do anything to you.” Yongguk added.  
“Youngjaes picked up some weird hormonal cycle in Himchan and we just wanted to confirm with another hybrid.”

 

“Once a hybrid is bought, nothing ever comes to light about what happens afterwards.  
I bet you already have an idea…” Yongguk continued. “…we have safe reasons to assume that these hormonal patters are induced in hybrids to keep them sexually active.”

I narrowed my brows.

“What?”

_Is that what I’m supposed to do?_

“Sir, good luck to your experiments but I am a man. Shouldn’t you have bought a female hybrid if you wanted to observe some mating pattern?”

 

Yongguk chuckled. “That you don’t know, Jongup-ssi. You could have been anything. They put you together from a pile, you know? That nice long tail you got is made of chips and metal in the inside. Himchans’ got a steel liver and I wouldn’t be surprised if we come to know that your man-parts are man-made too.”

“Also, we didn’t buy you to observe your mating pattern. Solely this purchase was dependent upon brain power. If there had been a female hybrid that had a better brain than you, we would have. But there wasn’t.”

Himchan turned from his seat, and glanced over me, head to toe.

 

“Gukkie, you should stop for now. You’re being really scary.” He suggested. Yongguk sighed, but he nodded and fixed his eyes on the road.

 

“I don’t know how you feel about this, Jongup-ssi.” Himchan smiled. “But I’m a runaway and I’m glad they got me. I’m glad that I’m with them, who’re trying to do something. I don’t know if this would do me good, or bad – but I’d rather be here than be entertaining rich women.”

He turned his head and looked at Yongguk, nearly with sparkles in his eyes.

 

“I’m glad they got us.” He said.

 

 

-  
zanfii : :> AO3 is cozy

 

 

 


End file.
